031115-AceniaThiago-skulls
GT: Acenia wanders around base knocking on all the doors. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: ALL of them? GT: Bitch gotta find people to give skulls to TA: Thiago is in Tethys' room. GT: Acenia has no idea where that room is in the general layout of things, but it stands to reason that she would eventually come to knock upon that door. GT: knock knock TA: Thiago goes to the door and peeks out. On seeing Acenia, he puts a finger to his lips and comes outside. "Tethys is sleeping." He whispers as he shuts the door behind him. "How are you, sister?" He smiles sweetly at her, looking quite pleased to see her. GT: "Oh... Tethys is in there? That makes this easier for me!" Acenia smiles back and quietly withdraws two things from her sylladex. GT: Two Skulls appear on the book she holds in front of her. TA: Thiago makes a confused expression. "What's this?" GT: "They're me." TA: He blinks, confused. TA: "Pardon?" GT: "Remember when we all went to prospit except you were bothwell and were going to eat me?" TA: He shakes his head slowly. TA: "What are you talking about?" GT: "Well there were a bunch of dead me's that got eaten from different universes, and they were all different witches. So... Maenam can talk to dead things, and the dead me's say they can help everyone a little bit with their magic." TA: "As in, our aspects?" TA: ((14 syllables and wasn't even counting bitches)) GT: "Sure!" Acenia hands him one that has a little hope etching in the back. TA: "Neat!" He takes the skull. "And the other is for Tethys?" GT: "Yep!" GT: "They might disappear at times though. They asked to attend the coven meetings." TA: "The skulls speak?" GT: "Only if Maenam helps them! Or if you have blood magic I guess." TA: "Wierd, do they teleport or something like that?" GT: "If I did the spell right, yes!" Acenia turns Tethys's skull over to show an inscribed seal on the underside. TA: Thiago turns over his own skull and looks for a similar seal. "So you can just summon these whenever you want to, then?" GT: "I guess so. But I want to be responsible about it." TA: He smirks in a confused way. "How so?" GT: "Well even if the coven is meeting, I don't want to take them from people when they could be getting help from them." GT: "So it will be hard to schedule." TA: He nods. "Is there a way to prevent such a summoning sometimes? / Like, say, if we need them for a while?" GT: "Only if I know about it...." Acenia fidgets with her collar. "I am the only one that can summon them." TA: He nods slowly. "I see, makes sense. / I'll be sure to pass this on to Tethys. Thank you, sister!" He captchalogues both skulls. GT: "Thank you Thiago! Say hi to Tethys for me!" Acenai waves. GT: Acenia* TA: Thiago smiles and waves. "Are you passing out more skulls?" GT: "Yep! The other me's want to help everyone too. So... I want to make them happy." TA: He smiles. "They're just like you, then, sister." GT: "I'd hope so. They *ARE* me." GT: "I've just lived the longest!" TA: He shrugs. "Well, when you put it like THAT!" He giggles. GT: Acenia smiles broadly. GT: "Oh! Thiago. I was training the puppy for a while, but... now that it seems like Lily has eyes again, I don't know what to do with him..." TA: "You want to give him to Lil?" GT: "Well I did. But now she doesn't need him." TA: "So, why not take care of him yourself?" GT: "For what though? It's kind of... frivolous. He doesn't really serve much of a purpose to me..." TA: "Why not Miloko?" GT: "Is Miloko blind?" TA: Thiago purses his lips. "Well, no, but I think she will have a solution for it." GT: "Really?" TA: "Maybe?" TA: "Just run it by her."\ GT: "Thank you Thiago. And let me know if you need to talk about anything, okay? I hear that's what siblings are for. Eri and I used to chat all the time!" TA: "I will come to you first, then!" He smiles happilly. "Thank you very much dear sister." GT: "Well, not over your palemate, though. You know better." GT: She sticks her tongue out. TA: He laughs. "Yes I guess I do." GT: Acenia waves and heads down the hall, continuing to knock on the doors. TA: Thiago heads back inside Tethys room, closing the door. He makes sure she is still asleep and heads into the ajoining bathroom.